Little brother's faith
by xLitva
Summary: A 12-year old Ezio finds puberty to be slightly.. scary. Lucky him that his big brother is there to both comfort and show him how everything works.  Oneshot. Incest-ish.


When fifteen year old Federico was woken up in the middle of the one hot summer night he was confused. Newly awoken he looked around the room with half-lidded eyes and wondered why it was so dark if it already was time to wake up. And when he didn't find either his mother, father or a maid, and instead only his younger brother, his confusion only grew. And as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he could see that the twelve year old Ezio's face was pained and slightly scared, and he seemed to be covering his crotch.

"Federico.."

His name escaped the younger's lips sounding like a whimper, and Federico raised up to lean back on his elbows to look at the other.

"Baby brother? What is it? What time is it?"

The younger bit his lips and shook his head, his slightly long hair falling forward to cover parts of his face, and his gaze was resting on the floor instead of on Federico. This if anything woke Federico up. What could be making his usually forward and loud little brother act like a shy girl?

"Ezio? What is the problem?"

The next few seconds were silent as Federico looked over Ezio, curious and just a little worried, and Ezio kept his gaze on the floor, before mumbling something.

"What? I couldn't hear you."

Ezio bit his lip and blushed brightly, before looking up at Federico, who was growing increasingly worried with every second. Ezio's cheeks were still red, and his brown eyes were looking pleadingly into Federico's own.

"... It.. it's hard, brother."

Federico blinked.

"...What?"

The blush got darker and the younger glanced down on his crotch from which his hands had moved, where a bulge was formed beneath his pants. Federico looked down as well, following Ezio's gaze. Reaching the goal he blinked before turning red as well, but sighing in relief.

"So that's what got you worried?"

Ezio nodded and looked at Federico, seemingly relieved that his brother was calm about it.

"It feels weird brother.."

The whimpering voice had turned into more of a whine, more like Ezio, and Federico smiled. He scooted over and patted the newly vacated spot next to him.

"Come here brother, I'll help you with this."

Ezio nodded and crawled up on the bed, shifting his position to make it as comfortable as possible, with a steady, curious gaze on Federico. Federico pushed away some hair from his own face, and tried to remember exactly what his father had told him back when this first happened to him. And he looked straight at Ezio as he recited the words as well as he could.

"Alright then, baby brother. You don't need to be afraid for a thing like this. It is very normal, happens to every boy sometime. This means that you are becoming a man. It's a sign that your body is starting to get ready to find a nice girl to have children with. This will happen more than once, though, which you need to be prepared for."

At this part in the small speech, Ezio looked slightly mortified, and Federico chuckled slightly.

"It's not bad, Ezio. And there is an easy way to fix it."

"How do I make it go away?"

Ezio was looking so determined, that Federico couldn't stop a grin from spreading over his lips. He chuckled once more and Ezio pouted, looking the angriest he could while having his lower lip stuck out slightly.

"Federico!"

"Mi dispaccio, Ezio. I will show you this time, but after this you will have to deal with it yourself. And remember to only do this when you're alone, it is a very private thing."

The younger brother nodded, leaning slightly forward towards Federico out of curiosity. The shine of the moon making his hair shine, and his big eyes filled with raw need of knowledge.

Federico shifted back until he sat with his back against the headboard, and spread his legs slightly.

"Come sit here with your back against me."

Ezio nodded and scooted forward, until he reached his brother, when he turned and leaned his back against his brother's more muscular chest. But as Federico reached down to pull down the younger's pants slightly to free the member, Ezio started to squirm.

"Hush, Ezio, it's fine. Just relax, and let fratello handle this."

Ezio settled down some, until Federico grabbed his cock, making him yelp in surprise. The older just smiled, and rubbed up and down on the member, feeling Ezio squirm against him, gasping in pleasure. The cock hardened even more in Federico's hand, and it didn't take many strokes until the inexperienced boy came with a shout, before letting his whole body go limp in his brother's arms. Federico stood up, and petted his brothers hair with the hand that wasn't covered in cum, and walked off to wash it off.

Just a few minutes later, he was back with a small, wet piece of fabric which he used to wipe off any stray cum and sweat from his brother, before pulling up the younger's pants, and crawling into bed next to him. He pulled the cover over both of them and held his brother close. The small boy turned towards Federico, and cuddled closer against his chest, feeling safe in his big brother's arms.

"See? I told you it was nothing bad." Federico chuckled, but Ezio was far to gone into his world of dreams to respond. And so the Auditore brothers fell asleep, cuddled up close to each other, within their own cocoon of trust.

A.N.

Puh. That was that.

As in the last Auditore incest fanfiction I wrote, I wanted to work with the trust I believe they have for each other. I'm pretty sure they're very close as brothers, and I wish I could have that kind of closeness with my own sister (not in the incest-way though...).

This however wasn't meant to show any romantic feelings between the brothers, just the trust. I mean, look at it like this. Something odd happens with your body, and as they didn't have internet to look it up at, you either ignore it or go to the person you trust the most to find out what it is. Personally, I think it's pretty sweet that he goes to ask his brother for help with something that is as embarrassing as that.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this. Personally, I'll just go work on my Il Lupo oneshot now. That poor boy needs more love.

And btw, if I screwed up any grammar or anything like that, feel free to tell me. English is not my first language :(


End file.
